The present invention relates to an apparatus for temporarily storing manufactured items, particularly mattresses.
In mattress-making there is the need to temporarily store the mattresses between the various manufacturing steps by stacking them in order to reduce their bulk for packaging and transport. The temporary stacking of mattresses is currently performed manually and entails considerable physical effort on the part of the assigned personnel. The need accordingly arises for an apparatus which allows to store the mattresses during the idle times of the manufacturing process and to make them quickly available at the appropriate time without requiring excessive effort or wasting time.